1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the invention relate to body massagers.
2. Background Art
The prior art discloses body massagers that provide lengthwise rotary kneading such as U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2005/0245851 A1, the disclosure of which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.